


Soon You'll Get Better

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Also sorry this is trash, Based off Taylor Swift's "Soon You'll Get Better", Don't really ship Lyla/Jason but this song works so well, Kinda sad but not really, Lyrics aren't really in order, One Shot, Songfic, Um I love this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: But she kept going. Every waking moment, she was there. For Jason.And she had to be strong for him.~Taylor Swift "Soon You'll Get Better" songfic~





	Soon You'll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost!
> 
> All chararcters belong to Friday Night Lights :)

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Soon You'll Get Better**

Every day. Hospital rooms, a bland white, window with a distant view of the football stadium- that’s where she spent every single day, after the accident. 

Her mom said it was too much, Lyla. Too much for you, too many hospital visits and I understand it’s hard, Lyla. 

But she kept going. Every waking moment, she was there. For Jason. 

And she had to be strong for him. 

_ In doctor’s office lighting, I didn’t tell you I was scared _

How could she tell him she was scared?

Remembering every football game, Jason’s life was football and Lyla’s was cheering for him. Before every game, they’d all pray. Now there was a different reason.

_ Holy orange bottles, each night, I pray to you _

_ Desperate people find faith, so now I pray to Jesus too _

_ And I say to you... _

Even though he doesn’t want her to

_ Soon, you'll get better _

He knows it’s not true

_ Soon, you'll get better _

“Stop saying it, Lyla.”

_ You'll get better soon _

_ 'Cause you have to _

And then there’s Tim, and Lyla knows he’s scared, and Tim drinks and he’s scared. Tim cares but he doesn’t know how to show it. And Lyla doesn’t know who to go to.

_ And I hate to make this all about me _

_ But who am I supposed to talk to? _

_ What am I supposed to do _

_ If there's no you? _

Because Jason’s not the same, she tells herself. 

_ This won't go back to normal, if it ever was _

Just keep pretending. 

_ I just pretend it isn't real _

“I am in love with Lyla Garrity,” he said. But now… after what she’s done-

_ I know delusion when I see it in the mirror _

_ Soon you’ll get better, _

_ ‘Cause you have to _


End file.
